1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a beverage dispenser and pertains, more particularly, to a post mix dispenser preferably for dispensing fruit juice, although it may also be used for dispensing other types of beverages. Even more particularly the present invention relates to a post mix dispenser in which the concentrate container is preferably in the form of a bag-in-box container.
2. Background Discussion
Reference is now made herein to the present assignee's previously issued related U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,145 on a post mix fruit juice dispenser employing one or more refillable concentrate containers that may be removed from the dispensing machine but that are adapted to be refilled without opening the front door of the machine.
Also refer to application Ser. No. 590,994, filed Mar. 19, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,095, entitled Syrup Sensor For Dispensing Machine, and relating to a sensor for detecting an out-of-syrup condition
As indicated previously, the dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,145 is adapted to contain concentrate containers that may be refilled. It is an object of the present invention to provide a post mix dispenser that is particularly adapted to receive concentrate containers that are bag in box containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a post mix dispenser having an improved concentrate control valve arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved post mix dispenser in which the bag-in-box is readily removed and replaced even by a totally unskilled user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved post mix dispenser that is characterized by easy access to the machine preferably through a front hinged door of the machine so as to permit the ready changing of the bag-in-box container.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved post mix dispenser that has an improved out-of-syrup sensor arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for introducing a new bag-in box to the dispenser in which the concentrate control valve is secured with the bag outlet with the valve in its closed position to prevent any concentrate from escaping from the container.